


The longest ride(An Ashley Purdy Fanfic)

by Dixiewinxwrites7



Series: Heartland [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, Multi, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixiewinxwrites7/pseuds/Dixiewinxwrites7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an equestrian goes to a competition, she does not expect it to change her life forever. Will this relationship be doomed or will it survive?<br/>First posting to Archive of Our Own</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Quick OC description-  
Name Dixie Mae  
Looks-Blonde hair with strawberry blonde streaks. Industrial piercing, she also has her doubles done. She wants more piercings but knows that she has enough for now.  
Personality-Loyal, kind to animals and loves music(especially BVB).  
Lives in Louisville, KY.

Disclaimer-I only own my OC(s) and plot. Everyone else belongs to themselves and\or the respective owners\artists. In no way does this detail real life.

Chapter 1(Dixie's point of view)  
Today was a huge step for my riding career, after I had made the switch to English from Western nine months ago. I was happier and finally like I belonged somewhere. I was getting to compete and I was elated. I was scheduled for a novice Hunter\Jumping course next weekend. Now comes the fun part-studying the course. I sighed to myself as I placed my English textbook to the side and decided to turn on "Ritual" by Black Veil. I loved that song, but I had numerous favorites from the bands catalog. Soon, my mom comes to my room door and announces dinner was ready-so I quickly and quietly raised down the stairs. Somehow, I believe that this competition is going to open many more doors for myself. I also had a feeling about this competion, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

(Ashley's Pov)-  
Since we got the album finished early, I decided that I would go on a trip that Andy had planned-he wouldn't into detail about it, but I knew that Juliet was coming with us. We would be visiting this place next weekend. I secretly hoped it would be to Kentucky, because I had not rode in such a long time. While Andy, Juliet and I sat down to lunch- Juliet suddenly said, "Ashley-We are going to Kentucky" she said in a whispered tone, before Andy came back with Monsters and subs in hand. I somehow thought my relationship status would change while we were there, for some reason. I called my trustworthy friend, Megan to take care of Tokyo and Killer for me. Juliet informed me that we were leaving on Thursday.

(That week, Dixie's pov)-  
It had been quite hard juggling everything that I needed to do, but I think I have finally mastered the course and got an early start on my packing-because this would be an overnight trip to downtown Kentucky and the show itself lasted through the weekend. My mother was going and I was grateful because she's seen how much I have improved since my switch.

 

.....To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2-The First time meeting, Part 1 of 3(Andy's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for giving my story a chance. As always, I only own my OCs and everyone\everything is owned by their respective owners. Please disregard any errors(spelling or otherwise) that you may find. The majority of the songs featured will be from "Wretched and Divine". In no way does this describe real life, this is purely fictional.

(Ashley's point of view)- As we headed towards the airport hangar that housed the bands private jet-I couldn't help but think I was going to be regarded as a third wheel(even though Juliet assured me that I was not going to be treated as such.) I heard Andy talking to his mother on the phone softly, I presumed it was about Crow. I on the other hand, I was approving designs for the upcoming fall season for my fashion company. We soon took off after I sent my last email, so I decided to power off my tablet and hope this trip would get my mind off my current romantic woes. Eventually, I shut my eyes and fell into a deeper sleep than I ever had in my life.

(Dixie's point of view, The day before the barn visit)-I had arrived to my trainer's barn and turned the radio to a rock station and I heard the beginning bars of "Resurrect The Sun" by Black Veil. I was actually excited that i'd get to hear one of my favorites before my next to last training practice before the show in two days. As I brushed my horse Skye, who's breed was an Tennessee Walker that I had grown extremely attached to, even though she was not my own. Then, the station played "Overture" as I tacked up and grabbed a lead rope. I shut my eyes as I entered the arena and used a block to mount with. I noticed one of my barn mates leaving as soon as I entered the arena. As I approached the first cavaletti and I got "Done For You" in my head as I jumped over the obstacle. I took a deep breath and resumed the course, with my trainer reminding me which way occasionally and asking if I needed water as it was a 90+ degree day. "I knew I should have brought my sunscreen" I thought as I did the pattern for the fifth time. After I untacked Skye and mucked out stalls, I was exhausted, so exhausted that I didn't exactly trust my driving abilities, and I think my trainer sensed it as well because she offered to let me stay at her home-which was right up the road from the barn. I graciously accepted. 

(Juliet's Point of View, a few hours into the end of the flight)-I was watching Andy sleep and I could not help but wonder if he had something on his mind, because he seemed preoccupied with his thoughts-and if I had to guess, It's probably about Ashley because he has noticed how lonely he's been and we are all concerned. If he asked me to, I'll play matchmaker-but only if he asked. As the plane approached the runaway, I woke Andy up and I also noticed that Ash was already up-which was good. Check in time to our hotel was in ninety minutes so I figured we'd have time to explore what Louisville is famous for. I decided we should visit a horse farm because Ashley really loves horses and that may cheer him up. 

(Dixie's point of view, The next morning)-I woke up around eight and made my trek to the barn to help with chores, but the moment I got out of bed, I felt my knees and hips pop. I sighed deeply as I unlocked my makeup case and found the prescription bottle and took a pill. I entered the barn quietly and started the assorted chores, hoping that my joints wouldn't hurt for the rest of the day, or at least I hoped so. After I finished my chores, my trainer(who's named Rachel, in case you were wondering) announces that we were heading to Claiborne farm, which happens to be my favorite horse farm and breeding operation. I squealed in delight as I took a shower and put a Black veil brides tee, skinny jeans from Hot topic and my horse necklace and relaced my riding boots to get ready. When I went out to my trainer's car, I couldn't help but hear scoffing from the others. As a result, I get my purse from the car and keep my eyes down as I am comforted by "Lost It All". I couldn't help but second guess my decision about being here, even though I'd earned my riding confidence back. As we approached the entrance of the historic horse farm, I looked out the window and saw a tall figure with piercing blue eyes-and he was waving at me. My mind registers the eyes as Andy's. I wondered instantly, "What are they doing here? Must not freak!" My trainer nudges me to get my attention and I give her a kind smile. My trainer didn't had any set rules, so I wondered off on my own. But before I am way from the others, I feel like I fell as if someone tripped me. My chin hurt really bad and it was bleeding.  
(Andy's point of view)- As I entered the second barn building, I saw a flash of strawberry blonde walking towards me. She was looking at me with pained eyes, and I could definitely see why-her chin is bruised and bloodied along with her arms. I noticed she must be a fan, but what caught my eye was that she had on a horse necklace and dirty riding boots. "She must be an equestrian",I thought. I said, "Want to see my friends?"- She nodded weakly and I see her smile. As we got towards Juliet and Ashley, I could see her eyes light up. I look at her and say, "You never told me your name." She said, "Dixie". I smiled as Ashley cocked his head to the side, in interest. "Guys, this is Dixie".  
(Ashley's point of view)-I smiled at her, relieved that she was a fan, I wonder if she got bullied because she liked us and our music. Soon, my eyes darted to her chin-seeing it so bruised made me feel awful. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Juliet and Andy were talking in hushed voices. Dixie was very pretty-there was no denying of that.  
(Dixie's Point of view)-I never imagined this would happen to me. I give Ashley, Andy and Juliet my phone so they could put their numbers in it. I slowly feel my anxiety fading and I mentioned the competition, hoping they'd come. All three speak in unison, saying that they would come. Relief washed over me as I heard my trainer say its time to leave. I text the guys while I headed back to the barn and I made sure all of them knew where the show grounds were for Saturday.


	3. Chapter 2-The First time meeting, Part 2 of 3(Juliet's  POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this doesn't resemble real life and I only own my OCs.

(Juliet's Pov)  
After we had left the barn after we met Dixie, I can tell that the guys have a plan up their sleeves. Andy let Ashley drive since he had GPS on his phone and he had been itching to drive the rental anyway. As soon as we enter the interstate-I noticed we were following the white van that Dixie had come in. Andy assured me that he and Ashley wanted to make sure Dixie was okay and to reassure her that she's never alone. I nodded my head in understanding and agreement. I also get the feeling that she has not really had any close friends(female or male) and I promised myself I was going to be as kind as possible towards her. As we approached the barn, I see Dixie going into her trainer's home to clean her wounds. I take the opportunity to check in on her. "Dixie?" I call, in a calm, clear voice. "In Here, Juliet" I heard her say. I think she notices how puzzled I am to have her know it's me. As she lets me in the spacious bathroom she says, "I'd know my favorite female vocalist voice anywhere" with a chuckle. I couldn't help but notice her flinching when I helped her clean her wounds, especially her chin. I heard her softly humming "Resurrect The Sun". After I finished helping her clean her wounds, I could not help but notice that she'd been crying. I immediately started to wonder what happened on that bus ride, but I stop myself from prying. I noticed she kept moving her bracelets, I decided I'd tell the guys about it later. A moment later, I heard my phone signal a text from Andy saying that he and Ashley were going to grab takeout and head back to the hotel-and they were offering Dixie to come. She obliged after she dropped off her car at her parents house and then telling them about meeting me and the guys. After she returns to come meet us at her trainers house, She comes back dressed in a gingham pink button down and a three quarter sleeved jacket and her jeans-The only jewelry she had on was her class ring-If I had to guess, she must have just received it. I worried about her and I hoped that my worry would disappear during the date tonight.


	4. Chapter 4-First impressions are the hardest-Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse all grammar mistakes and typographical errors. As always, I only own Dixie and any other OCs I choose to bring in.

Chapter 4(Dixie's point of view)-  
It took a while to get used to the guys and each of their unique personalities, but I adjusted fairly quickly. I got up around six and I decided that I should make breakfast for the guys and Juliet so that I can show my gratitude. Today, I was scheduled to show in the Hunter class at 11 AM. Apparently the bus driver and the guys' manager knew, so we had pulled up to the show grounds. CC was the first to wake up, considering I had made his favorite-waffles. I smiled as the others came towards the kitchen. "Looking good!" I heard CC say, not aware that Ashley had come down the stairs behind him with a death glare. "Settle down, guys" I heard Juliet say behind me as she sets her own plate down and she looks at the printed sheet that was the courses that I had to compete in this afternoon. Andy notices that I was wearing my bracelets at the table to hide the fresh scratches on my skin. I looked down at my plate of eggs and ham, hoping he wasn't mad at me. After breakfast, Ashley and Christian offered to help me walk my course before the show. I graciously accepted their help, knowing what happened the last time I was alone with someone from my barn who was not my trainer.  
(Two hours later, Juliet's point of view)-Andy and I approached the bleachers where we would be able to see Dixie at a good angle, Jinxx came up and was taking photos with his camera. I really think that was a sweet thought, knowing Dixie had never shown before and that she was really passionate about her sport. As her number was called, I heard Andy say that she's been scratching her arms again. I sighed, knowing that she was letting stress get to her again. I watched her jump through the diagonal jump flawlessly. Then, she ended the course with a smaller jump and left the arena for the afternoon break. We all hurried back to the bus and decided to bring out the cake I had made earlier. I heard her knocking on the bus door and Christian got up to answer it, but instead he unlocked it and she let herself in and we yelled "Surprise!" She was in awe that I baked a cake for her. Then, the guys and I had engulfed her in a huge group hug. (Dixie's point of view)-Before the next class at 12:30, we were to report to the judges area for the ribbon ceremony. Since I was so anxious, Jinxx and Ashley decided to come with me. As we approached the table a red ribbon was placed in my hands. I had placed second in my first ever competition and I couldn't have been happier.


	5. New concerns-part 1

(Time Skip, two months later. *This chapter is a bit AU*)

(Dixie's point of view)-After my lesson, I was summoned to the band's bus-I never realized how fast a month could fly by. I approached the band's bus in my riding clothes, not bothering to change. The guys had let me in with faces that I swore made of stone. "What's going on"? I thought as Andy gives me a hug and we both sit and wait for Ashley and CC. Andy eyed my britches, seeing the fresh dirt stained patches on them. I looked down at my boots and replied, "I fell today". Andy's eyes snapped to attention and cupped my face asking, "Were you wearing your helmet?". I nodded, hoping that would mask my pain. I then looked up because I heard the buses door creak, seeing Ashley and Christian coming into the bus and sitting on the couch, which quickly became crowded. Ashley greeted me with a hug and kiss-and then he looked up at my face and saw the gash from my fall. His eyes grow wide and carries me bridal style and helps me cleans my cuts & wounds. 

(Juliet's point of view)-I didn't get back to the bus until late, so I heard about Dixie's fall-it definately worrying me; but I knew with us supporting her, she'll be okay. Or at least we can all hope. 

(Hours later, Dixie's point of view)-Since time had changed, it got darker earlier-but I knew that I couldn't sleep yet due to the fact that Andy and Ashley were convinced that I may have a concussion-they said as soon as I was able that I should go to the hospital, but I knew I couldn't trouble them any longer, despite there protests. I was too tired to argue, so I decided to let them(and Juliet) help me. I felt guilty, but I knew that they were trying to help me. As soon as I got out of the shower, I was allowed to get some rest. 

(Ashley's point of view)-While we let Dixie rest a while, I was concerned about what happened today at the stables, but I knew that she'd open up in time. I knew she's always hated setbacks when it came to her riding career. I approached the bunk area and woke Dixie up. She was dressed in a long sleeved shirt and shorts. I chuckled at the combination but I knew she wanted sleep. I finally managed to get her to eat something, and we had also managed to make small talk. I found out she likes the same classic country artists I like and she also loves Hello Kitty. It was nice to get to know her on a personal level, and I think she could change me for the better.

(Around midnight, Jinxx's point of view)-We all made a collective decision to make sure that Dixie went to the hospital to get checked out, and with her parents permission we were allowed to take her-Ashley had told her parents that we wanted her to film our film with her as the main character. They were excited for her and Ashley was to tell her in the morning after the appointment.


	6. Chapter 6-You're Not alone\Aftermath, part 1

Chapter 6  
(Dixie's Point of view)- We were currently on the way to the doctors to make sure that I did not have any other injuries. On the way there, the guys(Andy and Ashley) kept hinting at something and I was getting sick of waiting to now what it was already. As I was filling out the medical forms, Ashley and Andy were both studying me curiously. After Ashley pokes my arm trying to get my attention, I finish the form and I get up to give it to the attending nurse and then I rejoin Andy and Ashley and CC. I was actually surprised that he wanted to come along, but I welcomed his help in any shape or form.

(CC's point of view)-I was really starting to think of Dixie as a sister and I wanted to protect her in anyway I could. I noticed that she was wearing her bracelets again and that worried me because I thought she said that her anxiety was under control. Soon, Dixie was called to the back and I decided I would wait for her because Ashley and Andy had already volunteered to come with her. You could say I was sort of jealous, but I know she may need me.

(Juliet's point of view)- By noon, I was stuck in the tour bus alone and I was getting tired of waiting for Andy;so I decided to call an old friend. In my heart, I was kind of sad I was doing this, but I was not happy about the current state of our relationship-I also knew that I couldn't break his heart and face backlash from his fans. I was also a little ticked that I wasn't going to be able to play the lead in Legion of the Black.

(Dixie's point of view)-Myself and the guys were led to a waiting room where I was asked to get up on the exam table since my form had determined that i may have a concussion. Ashley looked up and says to me, "Do you need help?" I nodded and he picks me up and I blush, forgetting Andy's in the room. Since we had a few moments before the doctor came in, Andy grins and asks, "Would you like to get coffee after?" I nodded, many moment of silence follow while waiting in the room. I mentioned to them, if they are questioned that they are my "Brother" and "Uncle", respectively. I received a glare from Ash, but I know he's kidding. About ten minutes later, the doctor arrives and asks the guys if they were present during my fall. They both shook their heads no, and the doctor continues her exam. After she diagnoses me as have a concussion, I am given a folder and strict orders not to ride for three months. I sighed, knowing I would have to break the news to my trainer soon. After we pulled up to the coffee shop, Andy and Ashley are both grinning like the cat from Alice and Wonderland. "What in the world are you guys smiling about?" I said, after I had finished my cup of coffee. "Andy, Would you like to tell her or should I?" Ashley grins and says in whisper form, "We've decided to cast you as Eve Black." I had to wait until we were outside to unleash a fangirl like scream. "Guys, cover your ears" After they did so, I swear the whole state of Kentucky could her my scream of happiness and realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy future chapters. Please disregard typos as I am typing with artificial nails!


	7. An Author's note(8-20-15)

Hey everyone, so I had a chapter typed up for you-but I think the archive ate it, so my plan is to rewrite it sometime today and hopefully it will be up. Again, I apologize for the delay!  
Have a great day and I'll write again sometime this evening!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and please let me know what you thought!


End file.
